A Christmas Story - SasuIno
by ChiwiChan01
Summary: Christmas is a magical time of love. At least for most people but definitely not for Ino Yamanaka. She is one of the prettiest girls of Konoha but still doesn't have a boyfriend. She and her friends decide to play Secret Santa for Christmas and this is where the chaos starts to begin (Oneshot, all of them are 18, NaruSaku slightly implied) Merry Christmas to everyone!


"Does everyone have a paper? Then write your name on it and put it in the box!"

Everyone did what Naruto just said. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Hinata were playing Secret Santa. As soon as everyone put their names in the box, they started to pick a different one. Some of them were relieved when they saw who they picked but most of them were very confused and didn't know what they should buy the person they picked.

"Ok so buy the presents until the 24th and don't tell anyone about the person you picked!"

After they finished their BBQ all of them went home except for Ino who was still sitting on the bench and looking outside.

"Christmas huh…the magical time of love…" She said ironically to herself. She was again thinking about still being single while all of her friends (except for Naruto) had someone. Well, Sasuke and Sakura weren't dating yet but Ino knew they liked each other. It was frustrating for her, she often heard how beautiful she was but she didn't know what she was doing wrong that nobody could love her. She slowly started to pack her things and went back home.

* * *

A few days passed and Ino was going shopping to find a present for Secret Santa. She wasn't focused on what she was doing so she just walked around the whole village while forgetting what her actual plan was. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ouch, I-I am sorry" as she looked up, she saw Sasuke who gave her a hand to help her stand up.

"I am sorry I wasn't looking," he said.

"No, it's my fault. However, I have to go now.", she wanted to run away but he was holding her wrist and started to talk

"W-Wait, what are you doing right now?"

"I-I was looking for a gift for Secret Santa, why?", she answered curiously

"Well, I already bought one and, how should I say it, I don't know how to wrap gifts, could you maybe help me? I've been looking around the whole town to find someone who could help me. I promise I will help you find a present afterward!"

"Oh, well if it's that serious I will, of course, help you; we can go to my house it's across the street"

"Right."

* * *

"Do you want to drink something?"

He just nodded while he was sitting on a couch in her living room. Her house was very big he noticed. 5 minutes later she came back with 2 self-made hot chocolates.

"Here you go," she said happily.

"Thanks.", Sasuke nodded, "Who lives with you, I mean, your house is bigger than mine?"

"Huh? Oh, I live alone since I don't have a boyfriend and moved out of my parents' house."

He was a little bit shocked to know that she didn't have a boyfriend thought she was one of the prettiest girls in Konoha.

"So, about your present, can I see it?" she asked to break the silence.

"W-What?"

"The present for Secret Santa you asked me to help you with"

Sasuke was very nervous and she could tell. "Well, it's in a box and you just need to wrap it"

"But you have to give me the present so I can do it for you", Ino had a smile on her face when she saw him being so nervous

"Here."

Ino suddenly opened the box and Sasuke started to blush, he didn't want her to see it because Naruto said it should be a secret.

"AHHH, it's so beautiful" Ino screamed as she picked the Chanel chain out of the box. It had small diamond stones on it. Ino wanted to get one of this for years but she never had enough money.

"Sakura can be so lucky to have you…"

"W-What?" Sasuke was obviously confused about what she said.

"I know that you picked her for Secret Santa but don't worry, the chain is very cute, I am pretty sure she is going to like it! Also, it's from you, she would never hate a gift that's from you. I won't tell her anything, I promise"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you two spent so much time together the last few weeks, I noticed that"

"Hm", he didn't want to go deeper into this conversation.

"However, I will wrap it for you", Ino said while smiling to him. Somehow, he had to smile too and Ino was surprised to see him like that. It made her smile even more.

After wrapping Sasukes gift he thanked her and said he will help her to find a gift tomorrow since it's already late.

"It's fine, I will get it myself, you can go home", she smiled warmly to him. They said goodbye and Ino closed the door. As soon as she closed the door her smile was fading.

"Life is unfair…" she said silently as she leaned against the door.

* * *

The next day, she went to the city to find the perfect present. She was thinking a lot about it but still couldn't figure out what the person she picked would like to have. While she was in her thoughts she bumped (again) into someone. This time it was Naruto who apologized to her.

"I am sorry Ino, I wasn't paying attention.", he said while scratching his head

"It's fine, I wasn't either. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just walking around to get my head cleared you know."

It was weird to see the always-happy Naruto so sad.

"Is something bothering you?", Ino tried to find out what was on his mind.

"Somehow, I guess…"

"How about we go for a tea and talk about everything?"

"That's a nice idea! Let's do that!".

* * *

They went to a teashop near the shopping mall. Both of them ordered a Chai and started to talk.

"So, Naruto, what's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about so much lately but the thing that's on my mind the most is Sakura." Ino seemed a little bit confused so she started to ask about it.

"What's with her?"

"I think you noticed that she is spending a lot of time with Sasuke lately and I think they are a couple but they just don't want to admit it yet."

"I see, so you like Sakura?"

"I don't like her; I love her since I know her."

"Well, seems that we have the same problem."

"What do you mean? You like Sakura too?"

"NO IDIOT! Not her but…"

"SASUKE?" Naruto screamed so the whole village could hear him and for that, Ino hit him on his head.

"Idiot, don't scream!"

"So, you like him, hm?"

"I-I guess", she blushed as she answered him.

"Awww, you are getting red", Naruto was so happy that he wasn't the only one who was in love with someone who he didn't have a chance with.

"Seems like we are sitting in the same boat", Ino noticed.

"Yeah, and what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing, I don't want to destroy their love, that would be selfish."

"You are right, we should let them at least be happy"

"Yeah…", Ino wasn't happy with that decision but that was all she could do for now.

Both of them drank their tea while talking about different topics. After they finished Naruto went back home and Ino continued searching for a present. Ino went inside a present shop. She was looking around as she suddenly found the perfect present. It was a keychain that looked like a small sunflower. Ino loved sunflowers, they were her favorite flower because they weren't as basic as a red rose. She opened the sunflower and inside was a metal plate. The owner of the shop told her that she can engrave something for her on this plate. Ino decided that this was the perfect gift and bought it.

* * *

After 3 weeks, Christmas finally arrived and all friends came together to give their presents for Secret Santa. They were having a lot of fun, ate cookies and talked about how they got their presents.

"Ok, let's start with the presents!" Naruto said.

Kiba started to give his present to Hinata, Hinata gave hers to Neji, Neji gave his to TenTen and TenTen gave hers to Kiba so only Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were left.

"I will start!" Naruto said confidently. He stood in front of Sakura and stretched out his hands to her.

"I-It's for you Sakura", he blushed as he gave her the present. She opened it and everyone was surprised. It was a beautiful ring with a pink diamond on it.

"Thank you so much, Naruto!", Sakura was very happy and smiled when she gave Naruto her gift.

"F-For me?", he asked.

"Of course it's for you idiot"

He opened it and it was a figure of him as Hokage. He started to cry as he read the card she put in the box of the figure. "I WILL ALWAYS BELIEVE IN YOU!" it said. Naruto hugged Sakura nearly to death. He was the happiest person in the world at this moment, he was so happy he couldn't even say something.

"So there are only two people left", Kiba said. Ino forgot totally about it, that Sasuke was the only one left. Sasuke reached for her hands and gave her his present. Though she already knew what was inside she still had to smile the biggest smile she had.

"So you lied to me?", she said.

"I never said that I picked Sakura, you just thought your woman instinct was right". Ino blushed. She picked up the Chanel chain and Sasuke put it around her neck after she failed to put it on herself.

"Thank you so much Sasuke, I wanted this chain for so long but it was so expensive, how did you get it?"

"That's a secret." he winked at her

"Here is my gift for you". He opened the box and saw the sunflower keychain.

"It's very…cute", he said while blushing.

"I hope you like it"

"Of course I do"

He saw that there was a button and when he clicked on it the sunflower opened and a metal plate fell out of it. He picked it up and started to smile widely. "SMILE MORE, IT FITS YOU", it said. He silently hugged Ino which surprised her a little.

"Thank you, I will" he whispered in her ear. She blushed again.

"Well, Let's begin the party!", Naruto said after everyone got their gifts. They were celebrating Christmas until 2 a.m. and some of them were a little drunk.

* * *

"I will have to go now, I still got some work to do", Ino said even know she didn't want to leave.

"Ok, then get home safely", Sakura answered. Suddenly Sasuke stood up and grabbed his things.

"I will walk you home because I also need to go now." Ino just nodded.

* * *

Outside the BBQ there was a weird silence until Sasuke managed to say something.

"Do you like the chain? You can tell me if not, I will return it and get something better"

"Are you crazy? The chain is beautiful, I wanted to buy it for so long, but I was shocked when I realized that you picked me."

"I couldn't tell you; it was a surprise."

"Yeah, you are right. And what about you, do you like the keychain?"

"Yeah, you made me smile and I will try to do it more often. Thanks." Ino smiled and Sasuke also had to smile.

"Oh, we are here. Thank you, Sasuke for walking me home"

"No problem"

"Well, then have a good night", she turned her back to him and unlocked the door. As she tried to enter Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw Sasuke blushing like a tomato.

"W-Wait please, there is something I wanted to ask you. I-I, no y-you, I-I mean ah, fuck this", he pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her soft lips. Tears poured from her eyes and Sasuke pulled away as he noticed it.

"Is everything ok, did I hurt you? I am sorry, I didn't want to do something you don't like, please don't cry"

"Idiot, I am not sad. I am so happy right now, I love you since I know you but you never noticed. I thought you liked Sakura and I felt bad that you gave me the chain instead of her. It broke my heart every time I saw you two because you get along so well and you barely talk to me. It hurt not being able to tell you how I felt because I didn't want to hurt Sakura and destroy our friendship again." Her tears flowed like a river.

"Sakura loves Naruto, didn't you notice?"

"So that's why you suddenly like me? Because you don't have a chance with her?"

"NO, stop saying this bullshit. I love you for so long but I tried to avoid talking to you because I thought the feelings would disappear because I thought you hate me. But every time I ignored you it hurt me" Ino was shocked. She didn't know what to do. "Can you forgive me for being such an idiot? I love you and I want to be with you every day." he continued.

"I love you too and I also want to be with you every day", her tears stopped. Sasuke started to hug Ino and when she pulled away, she kissed him and he kissed her back. Her dreams finally came true.

"Finally!", they heard a voice saying behind them.

"It took them very long", another voice said. Ino and Sasuke stopped kissing a turned to the voices. It was Sakura and Naruto.

"So, you two also managed to confess your feelings", the pink-haired said.

"Are you two together now?", Sasuke asked Naruto who just smiled and nodded at his question.

"And how about you?", he returned the question.

"Oh right, Ino Yamanaka, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Sasuke Uchiha, I do", they were happy, all of them, and in fact, Christmas was the magical time of love Ino convinced herself.

"This is the best Christmas gift I could ever get, thank you Sasuke", Ino said smiling.

"I have to thank you; you make me the happiest person in the world. I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

The same day they all had a double date at a fancy restaurant to celebrate the magical time of love. "That was the reason we spent so much time together the past few weeks, we planned all of this for so long because Sasuke always had doubts", Sakura suddenly said. Ino just had to smile, all of her sadness that was killing her for so long faded that day.

It was the most beautiful Christmas story they could ever think of.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews after I just posted this FF. I tried to change it a bit so it's not that confusing anymore. And yes, we need more SasuIno FF, I don't care what happens in Boruto ^^


End file.
